


Full Stop

by y3llowdaisi3s



Series: Little Lion Man [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their six month anniversary, but there's a few complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Stop

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Boot Camp Challenge for Yelling, and Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge for Cars.  
> Thank you to my lovely beta MrsBates93 for getting this back to me so quickly. Woohoo!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

Draco had been dating her for six months. During that time, they had avoided Muggle London like it was the plague. His reason - it made him uncomfortable. Her reason **-**  she didn't want to look like a fool with an ignorant wizard.

For some reason - well Draco knew the reason, but he wasn't telling Hermione - they ventured out into Muggle London. Unfortunately, in his ignorance, Draco hadn't planned for Hermione already being out and about.

No, Hermione wanted to take her new car for a drive and she just  _had_  to be at Potter's.

The original plan was to Floo to Hermione's flat on Oxford Street. Snog her on the couch - she wasn't ready for  _that_  yet. Go for a nice evening stroll towards The Plaza off Berwick and randomly come across Hawksmoor. He would complain about being hungry and insist they eat there. She, of course, would be impressed; Draco had it on good authority - Hermione - that the place served the best steak in London. They'd enjoy a nice meal. At the end he'd wish her a happy anniversary and finally, finally tell her that he loved her.

What could go wrong?

Well, first, his girlfriend was  _not_  at her flat. Secondly, she had insisted on driving. Third, she was a  _terrible_  driver, no matter what she said. Fourth, she was the cause for missing his reservations, meaning he didn't get to have the delectable steak he had been thinking about all week. If he couldn't shag her, she should at least let him eat a great steak!

And fifth,  _fifth_ , she might have gotten herself into a bloody accident, while he was with her, on your their way to eating the best steak.

Luckily they didn't hit anyone. No, what did the bint manage to hit? She hit a bloody stop sign! All Draco could think was, " _who the fuck does that_?"

And she had the audacity to laugh.

Here they were, thirty minutes past the reservations he made - he ignored the fact that Hermione had no idea that reservations were even made. He was hungry, hurt, and his foray in a Muggle car had ended in an accident. And all she did was laugh!

When his glares did not stop the laughter, he harrumphed and tried to get out of the car. He had issues with his seat belt and tried to pull it off. Eventually he had enough and just spelled it off.

He slammed the car door shut and observed the scene of the accident. It wasn't a small road, there wasn't any other traffic. He didn't see or hear any animals.

Hermione managed to reign in her laughter, so that she was only giggling. She followed Draco out of the car and when she looked at the hood of her car, she frowned, but immediately brightened and exclaimed, "The accident didn't kill us, but the irony might."

Draco's jaw dropped. Not only did she laugh at the situation they were in, but she was making bloody jokes about it!

He had it. He was hungry. He was angry. He was sexually frustrated! He had had enough. If this is what it meant to date Hermione Granger, he didn't think he could take it! He'd become crazy like his Aunt Bellatrix.

But he loved the daft woman, so all he did was yell, "We've been in a car accident **,**  in your brand new car, that your father bought you. He's going to yell at you. I'm yelling at you. We could have been hurt. You hurt the bloody sign!" He pointed at the bend that was now in the post. "And all you can do right now is joke about it!"

At least she looked guilty, Draco thought. He walked over to her and held her close. "At least you have an awesome story to tell the girls when they ask you what you did for your six-month anniversary."

She gasped. Oh, now that was irony. He, Draco Malfoy, was the one who had remembered an important date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hawksmoor Seven Dials is a bonafide restaurant located in the Covent Garden area of London.  
> Sad story, well at the time sad, now really funny. This has happened to me. And the line Hermione says, well I said it to my brother and he just wanted to punch me.


End file.
